Learning to scream
by Akartoshi
Summary: Just a 3-shot lemon with some gen VII heated characters based off of The Flareon that got waay too much pussy (A story by Ajay46) contains reverse rape and mild violence, swearing and sex
1. Welcome to my island

**So, you are here for another one of my stories eh? Well, let me just disclose what you are signing up for if you keep reading. (I intentionally made chapter 3 the one where shit hits the fan so if you don't want to see anything else just stop reading after ch 3) First, there is a lemon. One lemon fucking mashed up into shitless pieces, thrown around and mixed with blood and left to rot. It's serious shit basically.**

 **Next, it's pretty intense. If you don't like reverse rape (4 girls force an unprepared male into sex) I advise you don't read beyond chapter 3, unless you're a sadistic / masochistic bastard like me ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy! If you don't want to read the lemon part, stop at around ch 3 or so. I'll give you a warning, don't worry :)**

* * *

(Damn, what the hell?) I thought out loud. The wind was so strong, and I was having trouble crossing the beach. I gritted my teeth and forcefully placed a paw down, effectively advancing forward in minute amounts despite the fierce drag of wind. I was going to make it to my trainer, even if this wind had other plans. "It is a tornado!" He yelled, looking at me with pity. "S-Sorry Dan…" He sobbed, standing there as he watched me struggle against the wind. (No…) I started to pick up pace but was completely engulfed by the might of the tornado, and was thrown into the ocean. (Fuck!) I cried as the water saturated my fur. It was so cold and as a fire type, I did not like it one bit. (No no no!) I chanted as I attempted to pedal to the shore. The tornado brought a rock to my face, smashing into my temple as I howled in pain. Everything seemed to get blurry as I gave up, letting the ocean completely take me…

The freezing cold was replaced with warmth and I found myself lying on dirt. Quickly, I got up, spitting the saltwater out of my mouth. Looking around, I observed that I had apparently been washed ashore onto a small island. Weak and hurt I half-limped half-dragged myself into the depths of the island until I found a small bush with some pinkish coloured berries. Quickly, I grabbed a few and shoved it down my throat until I had satisfied my famine. Not having anywhere else to go, I simply succumbed to my fatigue and dropped into a deep slumber.

" **Hey! Wake up!"**

I jumped out of my fur, startled, and frantically searched around for the voice. As I felt a paw pressed against my side, I jolted back again in shock. Turning around, I saw a mischievous Lycanroc giggling at my surprised reaction. "Who are you?" I asked.

"You are on our island, I should be asking you that!" She replied.

"I am? Oh, well sorry. My names Daniel. You have the tornado to blame for washing me ashore here."

She grinned. "Don't be sorry! We were all washed up here too."

"We?"

"I am not the only one here silly." She replied, as I started to notice a pair of white ears. Slowly, a Meowstic revealed itself from behind the foliage.

"Daniel, meet Macy." The Lycanroc said as she practically dragged the Meowstic next to me.

"Hello, I am Daniel." I greeted the Meowstic sheepishly.

"Hi! Welcome to our island." She replied whilst beaming.

"Oh, by the way, I like your island and all but I need to get back to Kalos." I replied.

"Good luck." The Lycanroc snorted. "You're going to swim 500 kilometers?"

"I… Uh… Guess not. Do you all know where we are?" I replied, realizing I was most likely going to have to stay a while.

"We're pokemon, not cartographers." Replied the Lycanroc. As we were conversing, I noticed another figure slowly approach from behind Macy. "Hey, it's an arcanine!" The figure said, revealing himself to be a majestic male Pyroar. Behind him were more pokemon; a mega Absol, an Alolan Ninetales and a Silvally. Quickly, the Pyroar pranced up to me. "Hello, fellow fire type!" He greeted as I simpered. "My name's Lincoln. You know, we could have another fire type around here, it'd be fun."

I took his offer and was invited into the pack. From there on, I warmed up to them and started my new life in wherever this island was. At first, I was still thinking about getting back to Kalos but dropped that idea when reality sank in. My trainer most likely didn't care much for me anyhow. Besides, life here is quite fun. I get to eat these exotic berries that I never even knew existed, so I'm not complaining.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

"Daniel!" A voice cried, snapping me out of my dream. I brushed off the Ninetales that called me and rolled over with my eyes closed. "Come go berry picking. Stop being a snorlax." She pouted, nudging me with her paw. All that she earned was a groan from me as I ignored her completely. "Alright, you've asked for it!" She cried, jumping onto the bed. Half asleep, I barely even knew or cared about what she was doing until she grabbed my torso and wrapped herself around me. Instantly, I jolted into an upright position as the temperature around me decreased drastically. "Ah!" I yelped. "Aurora, stop it! It's freezing - Ahah!" I whined, flailing as Aurora giggled, still not letting go. "I h-hate the c-cold!" I cried whilst shivering, finally breaking free of her grasp.  
"That's not cool." She replied with a grin as I groaned at her puns. "C'mon already, let's go find some berries." She added, getting up.  
"Okay, okay but just don't do that again."  
"No promises. Besides, your fur is soooo warm…" She replied as she gave me a sly grin. I brushed it off as I always did. Aurora was mischievous and always enjoyed messing with me, so this was not a surprise. Actually, everyone here always messed with me and I've gotten used to it. Yawning and stretching, I got out of the leaf pile that I claimed my bed and I headed out the abode that I constructed out of sticks. While trotting outside, I bumped into an absol. "Good morning Shade." I yawned. Shade smiled. "Morning, Dan."

"Are you going to go berry picking?" I asked.  
"I think I'll pass today but -"  
"Maan, you never go with us! It's fun, you should go too!" I suggested. Shade smiled again. "Alright, if you want to, but I am a finicky feaster."  
I smiled, wagging my tail as we conversed, heading to the forest. Shade was caring and mature, yet curious and she enjoyed asking me about Kalos and other pokemon. She still preferred to stay here, however. Eventually; we reached a fork in the path and Shade went to get water.

As I was walking, I passed a Lycanroc. Luna was always sleeping, or lazing around. "I wish I could sleep like her without getting frostbite..." I thought out loud.

"Hey! Daniel!" A voice called as I was brought back to my senses. "Hi, Lincoln!" I replied as the Pyroar approached me with his tail wagging slightly.  
You're up early. Lemme guess - Aurora woke you?"  
"Yeah, you know her..."  
He grinned and shot me a look. "Are you and her going to get together?" He whispered with a teasing tone. Luckily I was a fire type, otherwise you'd have notice my cheeks turn pink as I quickly denied it. "What? No!"  
Lincoln just laughed. "I bet you like her." He added. I blushed more intently. "N-no!"  
Lincoln patted my back. "It's okay if you do. I won't judge you." He replied, trying to reassure me.

"We'll, you can't judge me because you have a crush on Salice." I snickered, watching as it was his turn to blush. Seeing this, I took it as an opportunity to get back at him. "Ahaha! You're blushing! You're blushing!" I cried in a sing songy voice. Then, I lowered my voice into a whisper. "I bet you'd love to just grab her..."  
"I wouldn't!"  
"You'd kiss her with passion as she'd mount you..."  
"No!"  
"You'd ride her and ride her while she screamed your name..."  
"Stop it!" He groaned. I grinned at him when I smelt his arousal. "Aaahahaha! You got turned on by that!" I yelled, laughing as he blushed red and attempted to hide himself. "Hahaha!" I laughed at his reaction and slowly walked off, leaving an embarrassed Pyroar in my wake.

Lincoln cursed at me, then turned around only to bump right into a Silvally. "H-hey, Salice." He muttered, slightly embarrassed. "Hi Lincoln... Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Yeah... I'm fine."  
"I heard what Daniel said." She replied as Lincoln groaned in embarrassment. "Sorry about that." He quickly apologised.  
"No no no, It's fine. He's maturing now. I guess it's to be expected." She replied. "Just... Ignore him, I guess."  
In truth, she couldn't just ignore him. The way he intricately described his imaginary stories... It felt so real. Salice sometimes imaged herself with Lincoln... doing... those acts... Slowly, they awkwardly parted ways as Lincoln headed for the forest and Salice went to the lake for water.

Wandering the forest with a basket in my mouth, I begun to search for Oran berries. I always loved the delicious skin and flavour that they entrapped. After a while, I came across a steep hill that harboured a bush of my craving. "It's chow time!" I thought out loud as my tail started wagging. Soon, I realised that I had a problem because I had no way of scaling to the top to harvest them, so after some failed attempts to retrieve it, I just sat there sulking. That is, until the berries started to unhinge themselves from the bush and fly straight into my basket. Turning around, I saw Macy sitting there using her psychic powers. Soon she had collected a bowl of Oran berries. "Wow! Thanks a lot!" I cried, as she beamed at my gratitude. Macy was always kind to us, helping out whenever she could. She was also a very happy pokemon, and somewhat naïve. "No problem!" She replied still grinning happily with her eyes closed. "Man, your powers are getting stronger and stronger. Remind me never to fuck with you ever." I observed, as she giggled. "Don't worry Daniel, I'd never use my powers on you or anyone, even if they made me mad." She replied with an innocent smile.

She fucking lied.

* * *

 **Whoa, this went a lot better than I expected! Normally, my introductions are shit but I guess today I did a good job. Well, at least I did a better job than in my other stories. P.S. If you are not a generation VII fan or lover. I honestly suggest you search up these pokemon: Silvally, Pyroar, Alolan Ninetales, Mega Absol, Female Meowstic and a Lycanroc (mid-day form)**

 **Shit starts to get real at around ch 3 so don't worry just yet ;)**

 **Catch you next time! Peace.**


	2. That time of year

"Wow, this is delicious!"

Sitting around a fire, we roasted the berries that Lincoln, Macy and I had collected. "Sure is!" I replied, agreeing with Salice. As I was chewing the delicious flesh of my Oran berries, Luna slowly strode up to me. "Hey Dan, try this." She offered.

"I'll pass, thanks." I told her skeptically. Luna was always the mischief maker of the pack. Sure, Aurora liked to mess around but she was always making small jokes and fun. Luna, however, always took her pranks to the next level.

"It's delicious, just try it!"

"I said I'm fine tha-" I was cut off as she shoved the orange pulp into my mouth. Instinctively, I bit into it, revealing a succulent flavour. "Mmm! That is delicious!" I cried, wagging my tail slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." She replied, as an evil grin spread across her face. "But there's a catch..."

Her grin only spreaded as my ears drooped. "What did you - Oh my Arceus!" I cried as a sudden spicy kick invaded my taste buds. Not just a regular mild spice but the one where you have to drop what you're doing and get water like your life depended on it. "H-HOT! HOT!" I cried, clawing at my tongue and panting heavily as Luna burst out laughing,

"Those two…" Shade observed with a sigh.

"What do you mean two! I did nothing!" I retorted in between pants. "Waater! Fuck!" I groaned as the pungent flavour set my mouth ablaze. My eyes started tearing and I begun to run around in a circle. The lake was about 2 minutes away, and I needed water now.

"Man, you're so mean." Chimed Aurora, yet she smiled as she slowly approached me. "Well, I guess I get to make use of my ice. Here ya go!"

She opened her mouth and shot out a small ice beam. Quickly, I jumped at it as I let it coat my scorched mouth. It soothed it, but not enough. I advanced forward to the source of the ice beam, slowly lacing my mouth in ice. Eventually, I was right next to Aurora's face and since I was so focused on getting more ice, I moved my mouth without thinking straight into hers as she yipped in surprise. I whined as my source of ice stopped, but it took me a while to realize why.

My eyes widened in shock as I realized I had just locked lips with Aurora. Quickly, I retracted from her as her cheeks turned pink. "S-sorry…" I mumbled, lowering my head embarrassment. I also realized that all eyes were on us. I quickly tried to turn away, not liking the attention and headed back to my own berries as I sat there in an awkward silence.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked Luna.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." She replied as I blushed a little yet was somewhat annoyed at her for her little stunt.

Eventually, Lincoln switched topics and the others pretended like that didn't happen. Later, we parted ways as I headed back to my stick hut. Inside, I slapped myself as I cursed about how stupid I had been to kiss her. "Why was I so blind?" I thought out loud as I ran around in a circle. But hey… I momentarily stopped my marathon as I begun to think. 'She's kinda cute…' I thought. I continued my running around in a circle, giggling to myself like a child. 'I kissed Aurora! I kissed Aurora!' Eventually, I had exhausted myself completely and face planted into my small pile of leaves before having happy dreams.

That morning, I was up early and went to wake the others. "Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" I told the sleepy Pyroar that was in front of me. He grunted and lifted a paw to shoo me off. "Now I understand Aurora's struggle." I thought out loud, leaving Lincoln half asleep.

Next, I went to Shade's room to find her fully awake. "Hello, Daniel." She greeted.

"Whoa, you're up early!"

"I am a dark type, so I am supposed to be nocturnal."

"Oh, right. So, what are you doing?"

"I just took a quick flight around the island, now I'm just relaxing."

"Ohh, okay. One day, I wish I could fly too."

Shade's face lit up. "You know, I can take you for a joyride if you want later on." She suggested, as I ran up to her, grabbing her paws. "Yes! That'd be awesome!" I cried as she laughed.

Approaching Aurora's room, I felt a pang of guilt about yesterday. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside to see Aurora lying fully awake.

"Good morning!" I greeted as she smiled upon hearing my voice.

"Hey Daniel…" She beckoned me to sit, so I did. I was unsure if she was upset but I didn't really want to ask her.

"About yesterday…" She asked as my ears drooped. Quickly, I responded.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking and -"

"I'm not mad!" She giggled as she put a paw over my muzzle, silencing me. "It's fine, really."

I sighed in relief. "I thought you'd be pissed." I replied, as she smiled again. "Well, I'm not. Buuut…" A sly grin spread across her face. "But…. wh - Hey!" Aurora wrapped herself and her tails around my body in another suffocating hug. "But I get to hug you whenever I want!" She exclaimed playfully as I yelped with suprise. Giggling, we both tackled each other or attempted to throw the other off. Finally, I managed to grab her mane mid hustle and hold her there, effectively pinning her. Though she froze me when she contacted my chest, I managed to keep enough distance as to not lose heat yet still holding her down. "One, zero!" I cried triumphantly as she giggled, still under my weight.

"Alright, now let me go now." She ordered, but I didn't budge.

"What's the magic word?" I asked ask I huffed on her icy fur, creating a small cloud of condensation.

"The magic word iiis…tails!" I yelped in surprise as I felt her nine tails lifted me off her and flip me upside down. Before I could get up, she pounced on me. "Looks like the tables have turned!" She cried, grinning at my attempts to move my paws up. "Now, if you ask me nicely, I'll let you go." She told me.

"On second thought…why don't you?"

With a twist of my torso, I managed to get Aurora off guard, pushing her off of me as I quickly rolled over to my right but slammed straight into a wall.

THUD! I cringed as my head throbbed painfully. "Ow!" I yelped as I clutched my head. Aurora quickly examined the damage before reassuring me with, "You will be fine."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Gee, thanks."

"It doesn't look like it hurt..." She observed.

"You already know that I'm really sensitive to pain." I pouted.

"Oh yeah... because of that..."

When I almost died in the tornado, I managed to swallow gallons and gallons of water, which as a fire type, was extremely damaging to my endocrine and stimuli. As a result, any small nick stung like a bitch. That's also why I completely burned my mouth after only eating a small pepper.

"Daniel? Are you in here?" Cried Lincoln from outside Aurora's hut.

"Mm, why?"

"I'm gonna fetch water, care to join me?"

"Uh, sure! I guess."

As we walked past the shrubs aiming for the lake, Lincoln nudged me. "That was smooooth last night!" He claimed with a grin. I rolled my eyes but also chuckled a little. "At least I've made more progress than you did with Salice."

"Well, at least I don't kiss her in front of everyone else." He retorted as I laughed.

"So defensive, so defensive! You really like her, don't you?"

"I...umm..."

"C'mon, as a friend, your secret is safe with me!" I encouraged. Finally, Lincoln sighed in defeat. "Yes, I like her. Now you can stop being vexatious."

I smiled, putting a paw on Lincoln. "As your fellow fire friend, you can be less secretive with me. Besides, I practically already knew."

"I guess..." He replied with a smile as he too put a paw on me. Though we always irked each other at times, we were like a family and made sure to always stand up and be there for one another. "Now go make some progress!" I encouraged. "It's also becoming that time of year..."

Around us, I observed that the tree's blossoms were blooming in chromatic colours. Spring was coming, and with spring came mating season. I never really imagined the pack ever going into heat yet as I was talking about Salice I realised they would eventually.

"I still don't know if I should take advantage I her..."

"You know, it never really crossed my mind on what we'd do if they did go into heat. I always assumed you'd take care of it."

"Take care? What do you mean, you want me to fuck them all?" Lincoln asked bluntly.

"Well, you are the alpha male..."

Lincoln and I slowly begun to blush as ideas spread into our heads. Quickly, I ended the silence.

"I doubt that they would get heated anyways, they don't have a mate."

"Y-yeah, don't overthink it." Lincoln replied as he picked up a bucket of water with his mouth.

Salice entered the chamber with the feather-like fur on her head and her amphibious tail lavender. Observing this, Aurora trotted over. "Hey! Why are you feeling poisonous today?" She asked with a teasing grin. Salice, however, was not in the mood and bluntly replied with, "Why are you feeling so damn horny?"

"W-what?" Replied Aurora, aghast at her seemingly random reply. Macy, Luna and Shade observe her shocked looked and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Hi guys! What's up?" Asked Macy with a happy smile. Salice ignored her and resumed talking to Aurora.

"The last thing we need is to spread it. You already succeeded with me."

"What are you... talking... about..." A sinking feeling of realisation rose in Aurora's chest. "You... From me... It spread?"

"Obviously! We've got to stop it before it spreads more..."

"With which?" Aurora asked, as a blush emerged on their faces. The other two pokemon left out of the conversation exchanged confused looks.

Last night as Daniel kissed her, he unknowingly aroused her internal system and combined with the time of year had brought her into heat. Naturally, her body wanted to reproduce. Salice too, had caught it from her and they needed to stop their heat before the entire pack became a hormone fiasco. However, they had to do it one of the males in the pack.

"Which one?" Aurora repeated. Salice sighed. "If I go with Lincoln, I could risk eggs." She explained as Shade, Luna and Macy turned to each other and raised their eyebrows. Salice leaned in to Aurora.

"Mate with Daniel. He's not fertile."

Slowly, Lincoln and I headed back home as we found the girls chatting. Before I could even greet them, Aurora and Salice sprinted for their own huts. "Yo! I got water!" I exclaimed as Aurora turned to me. Suddenly, her cheeks reddened as she started to approached me. "Hey... Daniel..."

"Yes?"

"Uh... About... Do you... I w..." Aurora stammered, at a loss of words.

"Want some water?" I suggested, confused as to why she was blushing.

She smiled, about to follow me when Salice darted after her and dragged her off, leaving me scratching my head.

"You're going to get the whole pack in heat." Salice murmured to Aurora. "We've got to get Daniel...but not by going next to everyone!"

Aurora sat there for a moment before realising something else. "What about Lincoln? He likes you, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to assist."

Salice sat there, thinking about it for a few seconds before a voice brought them back to reality.

"Aurora?" I cried, confused as why Salice had just pulled her off. Behind me was Lincoln, who was also curious as to what was happening. "Salice?" Lincoln called.

"Daniel, I've got to ask you something... important..." Aurora told me and as I sensed the urgency in her voice, I had a bad feeling. "Come to my room for a bit."

"Okay..."

"Lincoln, Salice wants to see you too."

"Huh? Oh, alright then."

We parted ways as Lincoln headed into Salice's chamber and Aurora led me to hers. Once inside, she turned to me, but turned away quickly like a scared bidoof.

"Aurora, what's wrong? You okay?"

"I'm... sick."

"Sick? How bad?" I asked, sighing. I honestly thought it was something much worse.

"Daniel. I'm in heat."

My eyes widened. She was in heat! That explains it! But why was she telling me? Did she want me to...

Slowly, Aurora gained confidence as she ambled towards me with a sway of her hips. My mouth hung open as she stood right in front of me, touching my nose with her nose.

She wanted to mate with me!

 **LEMON WARNING! Just a regular lemon, no fked up shit yet**

I flushed as she caressed me with her tails. As she stroked my sides with them, dirty thoughts started to invade my mind. "I'm sure you know what I want." She whispered seductively into my ear. This was unexpected but I sure as hell wasn't going to say no!

Combined with her tails and my imagination, an erection slowly started to build in my nether regions. She grinned as her tails found a new target, wrapping around my member. "This guy knows." She added, licking my cheek.

Suddenly, as eight of her tails held and slowly pumped my meat, her ninth one stroked the tip as I gasped. I was really sensitive and as she continued to tease it, I moaned in pleasure.

Eventually, her tails let loose my erection as it hung low, disappointed at the lack of stimulation. She advanced forward, lifting me up and turning me face-down with my dick standing up like an obelisk. I grinned as she eyed it.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for her to make the next move. She smiled as she advanced forward, positioning her dripping hindquarters over my aroused penis. "Make me do all the work, will you?" She replied, lifting up her tails as she slowly sank her pussy onto my dick. She gave a small yelp of pain as her virginity was taken from her. She was sooo cold! Her icy walls against my hot rod felt as if someone poured cold water on me. Yet, though I disliked it, I also loved it as well. It was pleasuring, cooling and arousing. I wanted more.

Putting her paws on my shoulders, she lifted herself up again and dropped on my cock. As she repeated this in a rhythmic fashion, my dick was milked by her tight insides as she screamed in pleasure. "Arceus! You're so burning hot!" She yelled, picking up the pace. My shaft would have heated her entire lower regions and pleasured her greatly, after all. Grunting, I slowly thrusted back into her as she cried out in bliss. Her tails involuntarily danced behind her as we rode each other tirelessly. However, I had another idea, and slowly grabbed her and pushed her down. She rode me, so now it was my turn.

"Let me return the favour." I told her huskily, thrusting into her from the new position. It was so much better. Her muscular opening squeezed and massaged my entire length as I repeatedly ravaged her insides, making a slapping sound. Eventually, I hit the top of her vagina, finding her g spot as she screamed in pleasure. "HIT THAT SPOT! FUUUCK!" She moaned, as I granted her request, repeatedly slamming my cock into it. Eventually, I was driven to my climax. "Aurora! I... I'm gonna cum!" I warned as she moaned.

"CUM IN ME! FUCKING CUM IN MY PUSSY! CU-" She needn't tell me again as I shot me seed straight into her soaking pussy as she too screamed and came right after me.

Our liquids spilled out of each other until I was finally milked dry. Tired and exhausted, I pulled out of her as she lied down, panting.

"T-that was... good..." She murmured before completely falling asleep.

 **Wow, That was fun to write! But I'm not done yet... next chapter gets kinky... and when I'm kinky, I get _evil..._**


End file.
